The Worlds In Between
by BookJunkie32
Summary: Theres an old, ancient clan who was rumored to be able to contol other dimensions. That rumor is true! Now Naruto, and new friend Ichigo, must team up to save there worlds, and may other worlds as well! rated T for lang and violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Hey guys, its my first cross over :D So, anyway, the two main mangas/animes I used were Naruto and Bleach. There will also be others including**

***Shugo chara!  
*Gakuen alice  
*Ouran high school host club  
*Vampire Knight  
*And trust me, lots more! **

**Please enjoy chapter 1 and PLEASE review ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE!!!!!!**

***~*~*~***

**Chapter One: Naruto Uzumaki meets Ichigo Kurosaki! **

Hinata slumped down to the ground in a huff of breath. She had been training all day.

When she went to take a sip of her drink, she heard a howling noise from behind.

She stood up and whipped her head around.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" She gasped.

He was ontop of Akumaru.

"Hinata!" Akumaru ran towards her and Kiba grabbed onto her arm and lifted her up onto the dog.

"Wh-Whats-?"

"No time, I'll explain later!"

They went racing down the streets and into the forest. They began going so deep into the woods, that Hinata wasnt sure were they were anymore.

"Hey!" Kiba called when they suddenly stopped.

"Took you long enough!" Hinata heard another voice call, a voice she new very, very well.

"Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly, the giant rock infront of them changed from being a rock, to a cave.

Kiba whistled.

"Impressive."

Inside the cave was almost all of there friends. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Shino, and Shizune.

Hinata walked into the cave and looked around, confused.

"The sand ninja's are here!" Lee yelled.

Gaara and Temari stepped into the cave.

"Sorry we took so long, we tried waiting for our brother, but we couldnt find him anywhere. We left him a note." Temari said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whats going on!? One minute, I'm eating a wonderful meal, next thing I no, I'm here!" Choji complained, entering the cave with Shikamaru.

"Is that everyone?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

The barrior went back up.

"Whats going on?" Gaara asked. "Why was I called all the way out here?"

Shizune motioned for everyone to sit.

"There wasnt alot of time before we found out, and its already being put into action." She said.

"What is?" Temari asked.

"The Higufume clan, I dont think you would know who-"

"The Higufume clan was a crazy clan who thought they could control other universes." Gaara cut her off saying.

Shizune nodded. "Thats correct. Although, no one believed them because everytime they tried to show someone there 'amazing ability' it never workd. That is, till now."

"Whats that mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"What that means is that they have turned on us, and there using there ability to suck our world into a different dimension. The third hokage created this pill to be immune to such jutsu. I dont know if it works though...but we have to try and stop the Higufume clan before its too late."

"Wait, the old man made these!?" Naruto asked as he ate his pill.

"Thats right. These pills are to keep us in our own world. Who knows how many worlds there are, and what kind of things that will get sucked into here."

It was silent.

"How do we find these people?" Sakura asked.

"...were still working on that." Kakashi said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Behind, Ichigo!"

"Tch, I _know._" Ichigo told Rukia, annoyed.

He spun around and killed the last hollow in the clearing.

With one more roar, the beast dissappered.

"The only reason why that hollow came in the first place is because you cant control your spirt pressure!" Renji yelled in Ichigo's face.

"Oh yeah!? Well, atleast I saw that first one coming! It almost took you out, and your alive, thanks to me!"

"What did you sa-"

"ENOUGH!" Rukia yelled.

"Can we _please_ get back to training?" She asked.

"We can take a break if you want." Orihime said, smiling.

Chad sighed.

"Arggggh!"

Everyones heads spun around and looked down towards where the cry came from.

"Nova? Nova, whats wrong?" Chad asked.

"Th...Theres something ripping threw our dimension."

"What do you mean?" Rukia said, bending down next to Nova.

"I...I dont understand, but...somethings coming."

"Somethings coming?" Ichigo asked.

Just then, a strange, horrible sound filled the clearing.

"What is this noise?" Rukia said, pressing her fingers into her ears.

Just then, a strange black holes came up threw the air and sucked up anyone in its path.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Nova in one. Chad and Orihime in the other.

"Waaaaaaaah!! Kurosaki-Kuuuun!" Orihime cried.

"Ichigo! Renji!" Rukia yelled when the black hole they were in closed and all they saw was darkness.

"Rukia!" Renji grabbed onto Rukia.

"Guys! Where are you!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo!?" Rukia yelled back.

Suddenly Ichigo landed on something hard with a thud.

"Tch, owww!" He complained.

Then, Thud! Rukia and Renji fell ontop of Ichigo.

"...Will you guys please...GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!" Someone pushed them all up and away from the kid they landed on.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ichigo demanded of the spikey haired kid.

"ME!? Who the hell are YOU!" He yelled

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"  
"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" They both shouted at the same time.

The pink haired girl gasped.

"Naruto..._look_ at them...I dont think there from this world!" She said.

"HUH!?" Naruto and Ichigo both gasped at the same time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N) woooo! First chapter done! This is only the beginning my friends, expect more epicness and funniness! (maybe, i hope -.-') So...! Anyway, since your still reading...why not press that green button? Come on, you no u want to ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! Im baaaaack! Thanks to saiXsakuraXsasuke for reviewing this story ^^ Even though that was the ONLY review i got -.-' ive decided to continue because atleast one person likes it! So, anyway, here we go! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MANGA/ANIME USED IN THIS STORY!**

***~*~*~***

**Chapter 2: Team up! Ninja's, Soul reaper's, and little Chara's!?**

'This is it...' Kon thought. 'This must be where I die...'

Just five minutes ago, Kon was about to attack a big breasted girl when suddenly he was sucked into a black hole. He thought he was going to die for sure, but after lying on the ground for ten minutes now, he realized he might not be dying after all.

He raised his head. Then he gasped.

"Wooooah!!" He said. He was at a beach!

"Look at all the giiiiiirl's~!" He nearly sang. They were only a few yards away. He hopped up and happily skipped down the beach.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled from behind. Kon froze in mid air, then turned around to see who exactly yelled.

"Who are you!?" Kon snapped at the two boys. One boy was kinda short with black hair and a baseball cap on his head. He had this...rat thing on his shoulder. Except the rat was huge, and yellow, and two cute to be a rat. The other guy was the taller one with darker skin and his eyes were closed.

"A talking pokemon!" The tall one gasped.

"Another talking pokemon? Ive got to have it!" The shorter one said.

"Look, I dont no what a "Poke-your-mom" is, but I have to go so..."

"Ash, hes getting away!!"

"Im on it! Pikachu, I choose you! Lightning bolt!"

Kon stopped in his tracks. "Whats a light- GAAAAAAAH!!!"

Kon was electrocuted.

"Pokeball go!"

Something bonked Kon on the head.

"Huh!? Its not working!"

Kon began to cry. 'Oh...whys it always me!?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, what your telling me, is that there is an evil ninja clan that is sucking other dimensions into your dimension and vise-versa?" Ichigo asked, with a non-believeing look on his face.

Everyone sat around a fire in the cave. It was now dark out.

"Yes, thats exactly what weve _been _saying. Over and over for an idiot like you to understand." Naruto scuffed.

"Well, im sorry if i think everything you told me IS A BUNCH OF CRAP!"

"What did you say!?"

Ichigo and Naruto stared at eachother, pretty much growling.

"Calm down, idiot!" Both Rukia and Sakura shouted at the same time.

Renji scratched the top of his head.

"This is all just too confusing." He ploped backward and just layed there. Nova did the same.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Thats enough!" Kakashi yelled. It became silent.

Rukia stood up.

"If what you are telling us is true, and we are no longer in our world, then how do we return home?" She asked.

"Youll be able to once the Higufume Clan is destroyed." Shizune said.

"So were stuck here till then?" Ichigo gasped.

"Well I think its pretty obvious on what we have to do." Naruo said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" Ichigo asked.

"Team up and work together to get rid of the clan faster."

"Team up with a shorty like you? Why should I-"

"Look if you want to go home, then just work with us!!"

It was quiet for a while. The only sound to be heard was the cracking of the fire.

"I think thats a good idea." Kakashi said finally.

"I agree." Rukia nodded.

Ichigo groaned. "I guess if it cant be helped."

"Alright team, lets come up with a plan and leave in the morning." Kakashi said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled, running up to the cute girl with pink hair.

"Tadase-kun!" She gasped, turning around quickly.

"You came early." She said.

"Well I got your text and was worried. What happened?" He asked.

Amu paused. Ran, one of her little chara's, floated by her head and patted it. Miki, her other chara, looked depressed.

"Wait...wheres Suu?" Tadase asked.

"Thats the problem..." Miki said.

"We dont know!!" Ran finished.

"I lost just Suu once before, I promised to never let it happen again. But this time...I really have no clue where she could be." Amu said, looking down at the ground with misty eyes.

"Im sure shes fine, Amu-chan." Tadase smiled sadly. "Im also sure shes around here somewhere, we'll find her."

Amu nodded slowly. "I hope shes ok."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I am NOT ok!" Suu floated around in a really fast little circle. Her green dress flapped in the breeze.

"Oooooh, Amu-chan. Where are you? I cant tell where you are! I cant feel any other chara's anywhere! Ooooh, not good not good!"

Suu stopped spinning around so much because it made her head hurt. She looked around where she was, it was a very unfamiliar place to her. It was a forest. She floated forward off of the path, she had to find Amu, thats all she cared about. She stopped sunddenly.

"Do I hear...people? Amu-chan!?" Suu floated over to a giant rock. She knocked on it. It was hollow.

"Helllllo~? Anyone?" She looked around. Then she noticed a small crevice at the top of the rock. She flew over to it.

"Oooh, nooo~" She sighed, she was to big. But she had to try!

She popped her head through the hole, she could see people at the bottom of the cave. She saw a flash of pink hair! "A-Amu-chan! Suu is coming for you, desu~!"

She pushed her arms threw the hole and kicked her legs and wiggled inside.

"Waaah!" She came falling down out of the hole.

_Bonk!_

"Oww!!" The spikey blonde boy complained.

"What is this??" He demanded, picking up Suu and squeezeing her tightly. He rubbed his bonked head.

"I-I am Suu mister." She said, scared.

"What is that?" Ichigo and Rukia both said, amazed. They leaned over to get a better look at Suu.

"Naruto...why are you clutching the air?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Your not Amu-chan..." Suu sighed.

"Amu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Amu-chan? Whos Amu-chan?" Kiba asked.

"I dont know, thats what this thing just said!" Naruto held up Suu.

"...Naruto, I ont see anything." Kiba said.

"Me either." Sakura agreed.

Naruto looked at all of the questioning faces.

"You mean...you cant see it??" Naruto gasped.

_-_-_-__-_-___-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-___--_-_-

**(a/n) Wow, I usually dont suck at endings. But, anyway, that was chappie 2!! I am SOOO SOOO SOOO sorry it took so long. Please forgive me!!! -_-"""" **180 degree bow.** Any way, next chapter will be where the fight begins, so please review or continue to review if you want to see it :) **


End file.
